


A Christmas kiss

by Wolkje25



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Christmas Eve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolkje25/pseuds/Wolkje25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss under the mistletoe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Robron secret santa, but I wanted to share it with all of you! It's just a little drabble I made, but I hope you enjoy it!

They were fighting over the pub. Again.

Robert had come barging in with all his bravado and Aaron had wanted to deck him for it. The only problem was, Aaron had no idea how he should get the money together so he could buy the pub before Robert had the change.

It was Christmas eve and he should be enjoying himself, having a pint with Adam at the bar, not having one of these heated discussions with Robert. He knew Robert was only trying to wind him up and he knew he needed to walk away, before he would do something he would regret or maybe not regret at all.

Aaron gave Robert one last dark scowl before he turned around and left for the pub. He could hear Robert calling his name, but in no mood to listen, he just stalked on.

“Don’t walk away from me.” Robert grabbed Aaron by the arm the moment Aaron wanted to walk through the entrance which led to the bar. Aaron turned around with a dark scowl on his face. “I can do whatever I want.”

“Maybe if you would just listen-” Robert started, but Aaron interrupted him. “What? To you? No thanks.”

“Why do you always have to be like this?” Robert asked and now his eyes glistered angrily. 

Aaron opened his mouth in an angry reply, until he suddenly noticed, the whole pub had gone quiet. Everybody was looking at them. And Aaron realized in a split second it was not just because they had been arguing loudly or because Robert was still holding him by his elbow. Aaron knew damn well why. He breathed in deeply, before he clenched his jaw and looked up, the moment Robert did the same.

They were standing under the mistletoe.

The same mistletoe Aaron had been hanging there this afternoon, because his mum had though it would be funny. Aaron remembered vowing not to walk underneath that thing for as long as it was hanging there. And in the one moment he shouldn’t have forgotten it hang there, was exactly the time he did.

He looked around the pub. The pub was filled with locals, which was not so strange as it was Christmas eve and everyone was out celebrating. His mother was sitting with the Dingles around two tables, looking intently his way. He made sure to just miss her gaze every time his eyes wavered in her direction. Victoria was there, with Adam and Vanessa. Diane and Doug were there too, just like some of the Bartons. Even the Whites were there, staring pointedly in their direction.

“Come on Aaron. You’ll have to kiss me,” Robert eventually mumbled, which pulled Aaron’s attention back to him. It was only when his eyes landed back on Robert, he noticed how unbelievably close they were standing, but not willing to take a step back, he stayed where he was, looking at Robert with dark eyes.

“I don’t have to do anything,” Aaron scoffed, his voice low, so no one else would hear him.

“Oh, come on, Aaron. Everyone is watching,” Robert replied, just as soft. “We can at least give them something to look at.”

“I don’t want people watching. And I certainly don’t want to kiss you.”

“You’re not afraid of me, are ya?” Robert teased, although Aaron noticed his eyes flickered towards the place Chrissie was seated with her father and Lachlan.

Aaron huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, right.”

“Well then, I don’t see the problem.”

“The problem is that I don’t want to kiss you,” Aaron hissed softly.

“But I think you do, Aaron. And I’m going to kiss you, right here, right now.”

Aaron should really just walk away. He really should. He had tried to stay as far away from Robert as humanly possible, because he, in fact, didn’t trust himself anywhere near Robert. But it was hard to think straight when Robert’s close presence overwhelmed him, the musk scent of his aftershave, his lean body so close by, he could feel the heat of Robert’s body. But it were his eyes which were the most dangerous. They were clouded with amusement, but Aaron could see the burning flames of desire hiding in the depths of Robert’s eyes.

He didn’t know why he gave in, in the end. Maybe it was because he was fed up with their endless conversation, maybe because he hated all those expecting eyes on them, or maybe because a part of him really wanted to give in. Eventually he sighed and said: “Fine.”

“This doesn’t change anything,” Aaron added stern, when he saw the emotion shift in Robert’s eyes, from slightly amused to unexplainable happy.

Robert just turned up a corner of his mouth and before Aaron could snarl about that, Robert moved in closer, his eyes falling down on Aaron’s lips. Aaron swallowed uncomfortable, heat rushing through him, knowing damn well what was about to happen, completely aware of all the staring faces in that moment. Robert moved his hand, his fingertips pressing feathery light into the side of Aaron’s face, Robert’s thumb pulling his head up just a bit. In the thick and sweltering heat of the room, the temperature of Robert’s touch was cool, like pressing an ice cube to his skin.

His attention was drawn to Robert’s face, the soft press of his fingertips awakening something warm and deep inside of Aaron. Robert’s eyes were still resting on his lips, as if he was hesitating what to do next. Aaron noticed he was holding his breath, as Robert gazed up at him for a moment, before he looked back down at his lips and moved in. Aaron closed his eyes as on accord, before he felt Robert brushing his lips feathery light over his. 

It was just a whisper of a kiss, nothing more, just the soft press of lips against his own. But it felt so tender and loving, it ripped through Aaron, like no other kiss could have done. Robert’s lips pressed against his, made his blood rush through his body, made his stomach swoop and his heart thunder. He could feel the whole room holding its breath, as Robert kissed him carefully, loving, like he could break any moment if Robert wasn’t careful. Just when Aaron was intending on kissing him back, Robert pulled back. Just inches.

Aaron could see the burning fire in Robert’s eyes as Robert gazed down at him, all happiness and amusement gone, all that was left was pure lust. And Aaron knew he was looking at Robert the same way, as his lips were tingling from the feeling of Robert’s lips against his. Robert’s hand was still resting on the side of his face and before Aaron really knew what was happening, Robert seized right back in.

This kiss was not tender and soft, this one was raw and passionate and Aaron felt the urgency in the way Robert pulled him closer and pressed his lips against his, sucking on Aaron’s lower lip. Robert moaned low in his throat, the sound resonating through Aaron’s whole body and the next moment Aaron was kissing him back, mouth heated and insistent against Robert’s own, his hand tangling in Robert’s hair. He knew it was a bad idea, and he lingered a bit too long around the heat of Robert’s mouth, sucked too much at Robert’s lower lip, but he refused to acknowledge it. He was focused on this one sensation that he knew he would never feel again, not as long as he would live, promising himself, this would be the last kiss he would ever share with Robert. But he felt like he could enjoy it just a little, for the last time.

Never mind how much he would hate himself when the kiss would end, never mind the way everyone- anyone- was staring at them in this moment. All he could feel was Robert pressed against him, his hand on his lower back, his other at the back of his head, holding him close. Robert licked into his mouth and Aaron felt like a thunderstorm, ready to explode at any moment, by the feelings Robert awoke in him. He let his tongue delve into Robert’s mouth like he was starving, his hand tangling in the fabric of Robert’s shirt.

Never mind that Robert would wake up tomorrow and remember every single second of this and would use that however he would please.

Robert, Robert felt amazing against him and he knew he needed to pull away, because this was going on way longer than Aaron intended. It took all Aaron’s will-power to, eventually pull away, his heart beating way to fast against the inside of his chest. He ignored all the staring faces, especially those from his mother, Paddy and all the Dingles. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from Robert’s face as Robert gazed intently at him, both trying to catch their breath.

xXx

When they eventually pulled apart, all they did was stare at each other for a moment, both trying to catch their breath. There was something in Aaron’s eyes, Robert couldn’t quite place, the beating of his heart and the rush of want coursing through his body, making it impossible to think clearly. It was as if a wave went through the whole pub, when they let go of each other. Robert let his gaze wander through the room. A lot of people were still staring, some with their mouths hanging slightly open. When his eyes came to rest on the table the Whites had been sitting on, he noticed their table was empty. Apparently they hadn’t really been enjoying the show. Robert couldn’t really blame them, felt even a bit guilty. It wasn’t really fair on Chrissie to kiss Aaron right in front of her like that, but it wasn’t like he owed her anything any more. He wasn’t going to hold himself back just because of what people might think of him, had done that too long already. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Aaron’s voice. Aaron’s eyes were filled with emotions when Robert’s gaze pierced into Aaron’s and Robert wondered what was going through Aaron’s mind right now.

“Like I said, it doesn’t change anything,” Aaron stated, his voice hoarse.

“I know it doesn’t,” Robert replied, trying to keep his voice as calm as he could.

Aaron just nodded his head, but as Aaron walked away and shot him a look over his shoulder, Robert wondered if maybe it did.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you all a very merry Christmas!!! <3


End file.
